


【乙女】【风天逸/范闲X你】琢光录.1.2.3

by threefluffystones



Series: ZRY相关（BG向&乙女向） [4]
Category: zry, 乙女 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefluffystones/pseuds/threefluffystones
Summary: * 私设/乙女向/无逻辑* 自娱自乐* 与原剧/原著脱离* 不喜勿入/KY请走* 大巴车预警/3P预警/不喜请撤/认真预警/恶心了不算我的/没爽到算我的/我下次再努力
Series: ZRY相关（BG向&乙女向） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085717
Kudos: 15





	【乙女】【风天逸/范闲X你】琢光录.1.2.3

* 私设/乙女向  
* 自娱自乐  
* 与原剧/原著脱离  
* 不喜勿入  
* KY请走

1.

遇见范闲的那天，正是你被皇兄送去庆国和亲的路上。

初夏，空气中飘着的是淡淡花香，盛花时节，仿佛一切都为了这场盛大联姻绽放。偏偏你例外，坐在马车里的你，心若死灰。

羽族和人族自从和平相处后，你本以为你终于可以安静地陪着皇兄，即使他已经和易茯苓成亲，对你而言只要能远远看着他就行。

你的皇兄，风天逸，是你一路仰望的英雄，亦是偷偷爱慕的对象。从小被风刃收养，你唯一的伙伴就是这个高高在上的羽族之皇。

虽然，风天逸未曾有过温柔辞色。

那年年少，你偷偷跑到出皇宫游玩，迷路在深谷。深夜，你抱着双腿缩在树下，看着满天的繁星，耳边刮过的野兽嘶叫也并没有带来多少心慌。与侍从走丢已是一天过去，你想着没人来找你也挺好的。不过就是被人收养的孤女，羽族从来不是你的家，南羽都也不会有人在意你。

迷失在野外也不算多糟糕，无处归，无处去。

心如水，静无波。

突然远处有呼叫你的声音，断断续续，你起身拍拍自己裙上的泥土，向着声音寻过去。偌大的山谷根本没有人影，寻来寻去，你失落低头，

“怎么会以为有人来找我呢？”

无奈笑了笑，咬住下唇，你失望地靠着一棵树缓缓蹲下。抱住双腿的你，无力地把头靠在膝盖上，想哭又哭不出来。不是早就知道自己是孤女了吗？在期待什么呢？

月光稀疏，光影斑驳，你目光呆滞地看着地面，突然头顶月光被遮住。你猛地抬头，是皇兄，那个一脸倨傲的羽族之皇。

“你知道我找了你多久吗？”

你呆呆看着风天逸，他发丝略乱，眼中带着些许愠怒。伸手将呆滞的你一把拽了起来，然后仔细检查起你身上，

“给我看看有没有受伤。”

他握起你的手，细细端详，“有没有伤到哪？”

还是风天逸标志的高傲语气，但你捕捉到那一丝的关心。忘了回答，你愣愣地点了点头。

“伤到了？”

你反应过来赶紧摇头，“没有没有！”

“傻吗？走丢这么久为什么不发信号弹？”

“我忘了...” 你不好意思地想抽回手，不敢去看风天逸看你的眼神。

“好了，跟我回家。”

说完他就转身往前走。

你看着他的背影，眼泪不知不觉流了出来，原来也是有人关心自己的。荒野郊外，月夜深谷，有人会踏过山水寻遍，拉起自己手问有没有受伤。

“还不快点跟上。”

风天逸没有回头，走路的脚步放慢了点，手背在身后，手掌伸出，向你招了招。

你心里一暖，上前追上风天逸，小心翼翼握住他的手。见他没有反对，就这样跟在他的身后，握着他的手一路走出山谷。他的发丝会轻轻拂过你面颊，荡起的味道充盈了你的鼻尖。仿若窗台那株山茶花，浓艳孤傲又馥郁满室。

那晚的路，是你希望永远不会走完的路，仿若你只要跟在风天逸身后，他就能牵着你走出任何泥潭困境。

所以当羽族要送你去和亲的时候，你没有拒绝。他可以给你温暖，你也能赠予他你的牺牲。

“皇兄，你会想我吗？” 

当时风天逸没有回答你，他握紧双拳，眼眶泛红的看着你。两三步走到你面前，手伸到你肩膀处，停在半空中，又收回。

“我不会放你走的”

“风天逸，” 这是你第一次直呼他的名字，“我们之间没有过任何承诺，是我一直爱慕你。这种爱，羽族不能容忍，人族也会笑话。我自问心无愧，却绝不会让你为此蒙羞。”

你深深吸了一口气，轻轻将他推远，“庆国势大，我心甘情愿联姻。”

风天逸上前，捏住你的下巴，低头吻住你。你第一次挣扎着要推开他，他反手箍紧你，霸道又专治，完全不留任何缝隙。你仿佛只能依靠他渡过来的气息而呼吸，潮湿又火热。

缠绵又绝望。

这种绝望，是他的力量打不破的，也是你的祈祷挥不去的。

最终你还是挥别了南羽都，坐上了去庆国的马车。你回首看过去，是白衣的风天逸，身影渐远，模糊得再也看不清，你也不舍得放下帘子。

心里默默对他说了句再会。

可你心里清楚，此行一别，就再也不一样了。

坐在华丽的马车上，你盛装打扮，如同包裹最精美的礼物。红裙摇曳，发丝挽成随云髻，发间插着一直流云金簪，是曾经风天逸命工匠打造给你的生日礼物。

手中摩挲着玉佩，某夜风天逸醉酒留宿你宫中，你偷偷取下保存在首饰盒的最底层。今日前往庆国，你自是贴身带着。

突然间马车颠簸，手中的玉佩没抓稳跌落在马车上。你弯腰想要捡起玉佩，马车却猛地停住，你顺势就摔了下去。

刚想出声询问何事，车帘突然被掀起，一个人影倏地就窜进了马车里。

你还没反应过来，这个紫色身影停在你身前，伸手抬起你的下巴，一脸戏谑调侃道，

“你就是我的未来妻子吗？”

范闲？你心里嘀咕，这就是你要联姻的对象，庆国实权第一人？看起来不过少年模样，怎会如此位高权重。语气举止也轻佻，整个人透着狐狸气息。

你想了想，对他展颜一笑，“相公”

语气发腻，神态肉麻，惹得范闲鸡皮疙瘩一起，赶紧放开手。

心中暗笑他到底道行不够深，你微微起身撇了他一眼，语气讥讽，“半路跳人马车，庆国可是没有大丈夫了？”

范闲闻言剑眉一挑，“大丈夫是对闺阁淑女而言的，小姐刚才那媚态，随意叫人相公的，可不值我绅士。”

“绅士？” 你就地坐好，迷惑地看向范闲。

此人俊秀不假，可言语实在奇特，不似你见过的任何男子。只见他摸了摸鼻子，也笑呵呵的盘腿坐好在你对面，撑着下巴看向你，

“绅士就是像我这样的，腹有诗书经纶外有英俊面容的青年才俊。”

“那我还是敬而远之的好。” 本该对范闲恭敬有加，可不知为何眼前少年郎的举手投足总让你忍不住出言激他。

闻言范闲却反而笑得更开心，他身子向前凑近你，语气中说不出的嚣张，“刚才那句相公喊的缠绵悱恻的，你还想怎么敬我远我呢？”

你抿嘴，下一秒就出手往他他云门穴点去。

手举风动，范闲身子一侧，右手接住你的指风，反手钳制你的手腕。用力一扯就将你拉进他的怀里，

“娘子”

他语气暧昧，左手顺势就摸上你的腰，紧紧握住。

“娘子虽美，可惜刺太尖，得剪掉一些。”

说罢他就用嘴叼走了你发间的流云金簪。

气息紧绷，鼻尖突然就盈满了范闲的味道。与风天逸的浓烈不同，范闲是风中招摇的青竹，初闻盐香风色，随之却是香稷馨香。

你心弦一扣，接着却是又羞又恼，范闲拿着皇兄送你的金钗往你耳垂轻飘飘一点。

调戏，赤果果的调戏。

你奋起推开他，伸手就去抢簪子，却被范闲一晃险些又摔了下去。

“你混蛋！”

范闲大笑着将簪子收入囊中，俯身嗅了嗅你发丝，“真有趣，我范闲对未来更多期待了。”

说完他就掀开车帘飞身跳出了马车，空留范闲的话语飘荡在你的耳边。

“娘子我在范府等你！”

2\. 

洞房花烛夜，你坐在床上，心中惴惴不安等着范闲。

手中摩挲着风天逸的玉佩，你希望掀开盖头的是他而不是范闲。正当你心中天人交战之时，房门被轻轻推开，低头看见有人走近你，直到站立在你的面前。

盖头被掀起，你抬眼看见一双水眸。

狡黠，明亮，他看向你的目光带着欣喜和惊艳。

范闲低头想亲吻你，被你微微侧头躲开，唇轻轻擦过你的脸颊，烫得你心头一颤。

“娘子甚美，我甚慰。”

你不敢去看范闲，低眉，将玉佩收好。轻轻调整了呼吸，你伸手要去解他的衣带。嫁人随夫，这个夜晚，你将抛弃过去收敛心思，伏低做小地成为别人的妻。

突然手被他握住，你惊慌地抬头看向范闲。只见他眉眼温柔，鬓间细发垂至你的眉骨。

丝丝痒痒。

“我知道你不喜欢我，放心吧，我不勉强你。”

范闲一屁股坐到你身旁，仿佛把你当作至交好友一般吐露心声起来，“人生在世能有几多自由，你贵为羽族公主也要被逼嫁人，我所谓权势滔天也不过是被架在集团前受权力裹挟。”

“娘子啊，”他侧头看向你，“不必担心，你我本是同路人，我不会为难你，也不会折辱你。”

“你既然是我范闲的妻，我也必会护你，敬你，重你。”

说着，他掏出一块东西塞进你的手中，“这块令牌可代表我的意志，给你护身。庆国虽已安宁但并不太平，有这令牌防身，你可放心在我南庆自由生活。”

“如果，”他突然顿了一下，“哪天时机成熟，你想脱离这地界，摆脱这婚姻，我范闲也会助你一臂之力。”

“公主，有我在，你不用烦扰。”

你接过令牌，有点愣愣地侧头看向身旁的范闲，这个男人说的话一字一句钉到你心头。不仅仅只是刮目相看，范闲仿佛拥有着不一样的灵魂，说的话与这个世界并不相符却又如此合适。

这个少年，仿若被光包围，耀眼又和煦，锋利又温柔。

“谢谢你，范闲。”

“我还以为公主会一直讨厌我呢，”范闲笑着起身，伸手把在马车上抢走的流云金簪插回你的头上，“以后在人前我们做点足样子，私下里公主不必担心我会唐突。”

你轻轻一笑，心想着这以后的范府生活也没有想的那么糟糕。低头细看令牌的你，并没有看到范闲眼中闪过的惊艳，和他闭眼轻嗅你发间的那满脸沉醉。

是夜，范闲并没有留宿。

坊间传言羽族公主遭小范大人嫌弃，新婚之夜也留不住人。

你不甚在意，倒是和范闲成了能聊天说地的好友，他夜晚并不宿在你这，但白日反而成了你院子里的常客。

两人沏茶，看书，闲聊，吟诗，看云看花看无常，谈天谈地谈心伤。

范闲有时候会和你聊起他的母亲，神情即忧伤又骄傲。

那日，风和日丽，院子里的桂花香盈满鼻尖。你和范闲边弈棋边聊着前程往事，当他说到叶轻眉的时候，你看见他握着棋子的手微微颤抖。

“所以啊，世间再无叶轻眉。”

他的语气落寞，轻轻落下棋子，眉间一条沟壑仿若划破你指尖。

手指一颤，你没有拿稳棋子，干脆放弃。你伸手一把握住他的手，语气诚挚，

“可是这世间有了你。”

范闲抬眸，目光不明地看着你。暗潮汹涌，他微微靠近你，隔着小小的棋盘，你仿佛感受到了他浓厚的气息。

鼻尖相触，呼吸愈重，心跳渐快。

你看不见这院中一切，眼前只有范闲靠近的俊美脸庞。也听不见树枝的鸟叫蝉鸣，只听得到你和他的心跳。

指尖所触是范闲的手腕，他反握着你的手，掌心温热，掌纹缠绵。

一阵阵酥软从范闲的手掌一丝一缕爬到你身上，臂弯，肩颈，双颊，耳廓，全身感官臣服于范闲铺天盖地的气息之中。

终于，他的唇温柔地覆在你的唇上。隔着棋盘，他起身一只手握住你一只手揽住你的肩。

你仰着头，被他的侵略和柔情做裹挟，呼吸凌乱，唇/舌酥麻。

满院繁花，不及此刻你和范闲两人间的旖旎，仿若只有你与他之间的荡漾才能填满所有的留白和缝隙。

“公主…..”你俩额间相抵，范闲喘息着，声音都带着诱惑，“我想要你。”

说罢他绕过棋盘，两三步走到你跟前，一把将你抱起。

匆忙间，你双手绕在他脖间，仰头看着范闲的下颔，侧颜弧线，鼻骨轮廓，一刀一刻似乎可以刺破你的每一层防线。

他一脚踹开房门，将你一路抱到床边。被范闲轻轻放至床榻之上，他下一刻就覆在你身子上。

衣带滑落，领口大开，仰头嘤咛。

范闲的唇顺着你脖颈的线条向下，一路tian弄出欲/望的痕迹，蜿蜒入骨，一层层裹着他的气息和温度刻进你的肌肤和曲线。

搓捻，抚弄，荡漾。

你微微张开口，感觉需要更多呼吸。

下一秒范闲就钻入你的双/腿之间。

何曾体会过这种亲密和刺激，你双手抓紧身下被褥，不敢让自己的声音一分一毫从唇齿间泄露出来。

白日宣yin，这是你从来都不敢想的事情。房门内外仿佛两重天，在这个只有你和范闲的天地里，他的手指和唇舌完全把你拽入漩涡之中。

沉没，旋转，万物模糊，只有你和他无比清晰。

正当范闲要进攻到最后一步的时候，门口突然响起声音，是范家下人。

“大人，圣上宣您进宫，羽皇今日将拜访我国。”

一语惊醒你和范闲，他满脸通红，带着喘息从你腿间起身，声音里全是怒气，“我知道了！”

只见范闲起身，走到桌子前给自己倒了一杯茶，一口饮尽，随后又倏地将杯子砸在地上。

接着他又坐回床边，伸手抚摸你的面颊。

正在穿戴衣物的你，不自觉地侧头，避开的动作让范闲分外不解，仿若前一秒的激情缠绵不是真的。

他刚想开口，你颤抖着呼吸说道，

“你先去吧，我自己收拾一下。” 目送着范闲离开，你心中一团乱麻。

风天逸来了，可是你好像对范闲动了不一样的心思，刚才的柔情荡漾让你无比沉醉着迷。然而，那可是风天逸呐，自己原来是背叛心中那隐秘多年的感情吗？

这种自责到风天逸驾临范府几乎达到了顶峰。

你低头站在范闲身旁，看着风天逸的衣角拂过地面，不敢正面看向他。

行过礼之后坐定，你也只是沉默不语，仿若盯着地板可以看出一朵花来。纠结得抠着手指，掌心都被你抓出了印子。正在和风天逸寒暄的范闲终于注意到你奇异情绪，他伸出手抓过你的手，捏紧。

你想抽出手，却被他越抓越紧。

你下意识抬头想看向范闲，却一眼看到对面的风天逸眼神隐怒得盯着范闲和你相握的手。

范闲仿若没有察觉，直接将你的手拽过放在他的大腿上，笑脸盈盈开口道，

“既是在自个儿家，在下也就套个近乎，称呼陛下您为哥哥。毕竟，”他侧头亲昵地伸手点了点你的鼻子，“我和夫人能够琴瑟和鸣，也多亏了您。”

此刻的你，无比不自在，正想着要说点什么，就听见范闲口不择言的说到，

“说起来，哥哥你这到来可是扰了妹夫的好事。我们小两口浓情蜜意之际真的毫无准备，若有怠慢之处还请见谅。”

你此时无比想捂住范闲这张嘴，只见他一脸得意地看着风天逸，手指甚至开心地划了划你的掌心。

臭狐狸！

你被气得想抽出手，就听见啪地一声，风天逸手中得茶杯摔落在地。

抬头看向风天逸，他一脸倨傲，冷漠无波。

眼睛看向着你被抓住得手，最后停在你那被范闲狠狠吻过得脖颈。

他语气干涩生硬，挤出两个字，

“手滑”

3.

* 私设/乙女向/无逻辑  
* 自娱自乐  
* 与原剧/原著脱离  
* 不喜勿入/KY请走  
* 大巴车预警/3P预警/不喜请撤/认真预警/恶心了不算我的/没爽到算我的/我下次再努力

羽族选择和南庆结盟，于是皇叔和庆帝便让风天逸与范闲长期合作。因为这个所谓合作，风天逸也就在范府短暂住下了。

你坐在院子里正读着诗经卷籍，天高风清，煮茶的香味缠绕鼻尖让你的心总算平静了下来。

与范闲的那次闺房缠绵，仿若成了你背叛过往的证据。至今无法自如和风天逸相处，虽然他偶尔会来院子里听你弹琴，似乎重演在南羽都的那段日子。

“煮茶读诗，妹妹行为举止如今是愈发类人族了。”

你一抬眼便看到风天逸一袭白衣走进院子里，他两三步走到你身旁坐下，伸手给自己倒了一杯茶，一饮而尽，随后嫌弃地说道，

“苦。”

“哥哥这是牛嚼牡丹，好茶都浪费了。”

你端起茶壶欲给风天逸再倒上一杯茶，手腕却被他稳稳握住。

他接过茶壶，伸手撩开你得衣袖，露出一截细白得手臂，手臂上戴着一个青螺绿色的玉镯子。他眼神一暗，捏着你手臂的手指愈发收紧，

“他送的？”

“嗯。”你低眉，不敢去看他的眼神。

用力想抽回手，却被抓的更紧。

“我理应想到，妹妹在这南庆怎会不快活，又怎会还记得南羽都的人或事。”

你猛地抬头，言辞犀利地回他，“我自认为身为公主牺牲自己的情与爱前往和亲，不说需要被歌颂戴德，但也不至于被讽刺至此。”

“殿下，”你抽回手，起身，低头看向风天逸，“妹妹今日身体略感不适，就不为哥哥奉茶了。”

转身要走，却突然被风天逸拦腰揽入怀。

“小心！”

耳边擦过箭矢射过的声音，你看不清周遭景象，只觉被护在他的怀里，仿若周身变故并不能伤你分毫。下一刻你和风天逸均倒在地上，他覆在你的身上，将你罩得严严实实。

“抓刺客！”你听到家丁护卫急吼吼的呼声。

还有风天逸吃痛的吸气声。

你抬头看向他，是温柔的模样，这不是众人眼中的风天逸。高高在上得羽皇倨傲冷漠，何曾有过这般软弱面孔。他微微蹙眉，吸了口气，仿佛在忍着极大的痛苦。

刚想说点什么，他的头就垂到你的颈窝。低沉暗哑的声音却像一把钝刀一样锯着你的耳膜，

“我没有…讽刺你，我是不甘心 …”

“我要怎么才可以… 把你带回去 … 藏起来呢？”

这是风天逸昏过去前对你说的最后一句话，北齐派人刺杀你，想借此搅黄羽族和南庆的合作，却未想最后中箭的是羽皇。

太医来了走了好几波，你站在床边看着风天逸苍白孱弱的脸，血色全无。你后悔在他昏过去前，说给他的那番话竟是那般冷漠。他用身体护住你挡住流箭，你却用言语刺向他。

“他，就是你心底那个人吧。”范闲给你披上一件披风，“夜深风重，你若伤了身子，他醒来后也必是要伤心的。”

“嗯，谢谢大人。”

范闲走到你身旁，与你共立，并没有侧头看你，他的声音无声无波，“无论怎么样，你已是我的妻，也只能是我的妻。”

你紧了紧身上的披风，并未回头去看范闲离开的身影。

一个是年幼相伴的白衣殿下，一个是异乡相知的紫衣少年，倒不如自己离去吧。你暗暗下定决心，只要风天逸醒来，你就能去寻找自己的安宁。

五天后风天逸终于醒来，你欣喜地看向睁眼得他。匆忙端来一碗水，小心送到他嘴边，

“哥哥，先喝点水。”

风天逸微微张嘴，像是要说点什么，又半晌没有声音，从善如流地喝完你喂他的水。一些水从他嘴角溢出，你伸手轻轻擦拭，被他颤巍巍伸手抓住。

他轻轻细密的吻了吻你的指尖，细弱的声音从指尖一路传到你的心头。

“好像做了一个很长的噩梦…醒来能看到你… 真好”

“你… 别… 哭….”

原来你的眼泪已经默默流了出来，顺着指尖，滴到他的唇角。

“这是喜极而泣。”你一边哭一边笑起来，低头握起他的手，掩面轻轻抽噎着。

你没看到的是，羽皇眼神看向门口，那里站着一身紫衣的范闲，夜风穿堂过吹动了范闲的衣袖。衣动人不动，范闲身影仿若静止。风天逸嘴角弯起，挑衅地看着怔在门口的范闲，轻轻挑了挑眉。烛光远远映着范闲的脸，小范大人面沉如霜，牙关紧咬，一甩袖便转身离开。

并未察觉这些暗涌，你按照自己的计划，照顾风天逸的同时也准备着离开的事宜。

这日范闲和风天逸都外出处理事情，你支开院中的随从，将早已写好的信放在床头。换好轻便的灰衣男装，给自己梳了一个轻便的男子束发。按照策划的路径，一路从范府后院翻墙到你藏马之处。

一路顺畅，你骑着马顺利从城门出去。策马疾驰，你只想离的越远越好，理不清就丢弃吧。

白日的奔波让你十分疲累，你找到了一湾浅潭，想着就在潭边将就一晚上。支起火堆，喂完马匹，身子的酸楚让你极度渴望一顿梳洗，这么想着，你顺势解掉束发，脱下衣物。一头扎进清潭中，享受着这难得的舒爽。

潭水堪堪过腰，水流沁脾，夜色怡人。

你终于感受到了一丝轻松，天地间，终于可以抛却烦扰和罪恶，浸没于这湾温柔水域。

“娘子如此开心，为夫很难过啊。”

“是啊，哥哥也心痛，妹妹离开竟然还能如此轻松在此地戏水吗？”

突然两股熟悉的声音从空中转来，你猛地一转身，就看见两道身影踏水而来。

风天逸和范闲。

他们面色带着隐怒地站在你面前，两人面色带红，气息不稳，骑马追赶颇费气力。

你看着他俩，立马护住胸前，想蹲下藏进水中。

下一刻你就被范闲一把拉进他的怀里。

风天逸也紧跟着贴住你的后背。

“妹妹，你跑不掉了。”

风天逸的声音从你颈窝传出来，下一刻他低头就舔上了你的脖颈。酥麻，骚痒，他的舌头舔尽你脖子上的水滴，却给你度过了一层欲火。

潭水瞬间热了起来。

你一时没有反应过来，条件反射想要挣脱两人。却不想范闲伸手就握住你的胸前双乳，乳蕾被手指夹住，你一激灵抬头喘息。

一声娇媚的嘤咛在这夜晚响起，如同一根火柴，瞬间点燃水中的两个男人。

“娘子，为夫早就想对你这么做了。”

话音一落，范闲低头衔住你胸前的一颗乳尖。他的舌头仿佛带着某种奇异的力量，瞬间撕裂你脑海中那一丝清明。乳尖被他含在口中，又硬又肿，仿佛有什么东西要从身体里冲出。

下一刻，你体内的热液就从双腿间流出来，滑腻，湿润。

你羞得想把双腿闭拢，却突然下体被人分开，风天逸的手指从你身后伸了进来，手指来回摩擦着阴部。

你闭上眼，只听见他声音带着微微喘息。

“妹妹，你流水了。”

瞬间，天翻地覆，水波荡漾。

你的身子被人弯下，臀部被风天逸的巨棒抵住，上半身被范闲扶住。

两个男人仿佛有了某种默契，前后挟持着你，在这湾清水中掀起无尽荡漾。

穴口被风天逸的手指撑开，双唇被范闲的肉棒摩擦，你微闭着眼，入眼只有肉体，水波，和无形的欲火。

夜不再是沉静的黑色，篝火的红仿佛染透了你们三人。包裹你的不再是池水，是风天逸的体温，和范闲的骨骼。

一根手指，两根手指。

“你太紧了。”

水声因为手指的抽插越发动荡，你忍不住张嘴呜咽出声，被身前的范闲捏住下巴。接着，他的肉棒就插进了你的嘴里。

太大了，太粗了。

你几乎吞不下，口水顺着口角流了下来。被范闲指尖揩去，他细细吮着沾着你体液的手指，握住你下巴的手转而色气地捏着你的耳垂，臀部用力的对着你的嘴巴挺弄。

“呜呜呜”

你的叫声被身前的肉棒全部堵住，欲望却像被打开了缺口，臀部不自觉扭了起来。你看不到的身后，风天逸眼神一暗，他掏出已经肿胀的肉棒，对准你的穴口。

就着流水，和你身体里流出来的粘稠体液，

一插到底。

前后失守，黑色夜空里，你洁白细腻的身子，被两个男人前后夹击着。紫衣范闲捧着你的头，享受着唇舌的柔软和挑拨。白衣风天逸扶着你的臀，占有甬道的里的每一寸。

水流仿若改变了方向，全部涌向你们三人。仿若决堤，失控。身躯在下沉，感官却爆炸。你身体曲线随着水波，每一寸都被两个男人用指尖，肉棒和唇舌来丈量。

插弄，摩擦，揉拨。

你仿若这漩涡的中心，穴道收缩，唇舌酥麻。身前身后的男人被你绞得难以自持，身体完全随着你得腰肢摆动而被一点一滴榨取着。

仿若被撞到顶峰，你整个人被欲望拥着就要崩堤。风天逸和范闲仿若感应到了你身体的变化，纷纷更加用力的在你身体里抽插着。你全身无力，被体内爆发的热液带走全部力气。仿若山呼海啸，全身每一寸肌肤都被席卷，你被这终于到来的高潮几乎淹没。

男人沉重的喘息声响起。

两个人一前一后射在你的身体里。

万物俱静，你只能听到范闲和风天逸的喘气，他们一泻千里。白色的浊液随着肉棒的抽出，一股一股从你的穴口，和你的唇边，流进池水中。

水纹荡开，你被人抱上岸。

火光不及你的体温，你以为你终于可以沉沉睡去，有人轻轻吻上你的双腿间，你听到有人说。

“宝贝，还没有结束呢。”


End file.
